No Entiendo
by Flower of Night
Summary: Susan esta triste por no ver a Caspian, en medio de la noche, despierta y reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia él... y es entonces que ocurre algo que le destroza el corazón... tal vez Susan no olvido a Narnia a causa de su vanidad... SUSPIAN Oneshot


**HOLA! Tanto tiempo sin vernos jejeje este va a hacer mi primer fic de las crónicas de narnia xD espero que les agrade, la verdad llevo muchos años en el fanfiction pero me la había ganado la flojera y por eso no había escrito nada, hasta ahora jaja. No esta demás decir q si les gusta este fic pueden esperar mucho mas, pero depende de sus reviews!**

**ANTES DE LEER: Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Belinda titulada "No entiendo" mientras leen ya que este es un song-fic!**

**Así que sin más disfruten!**

.

.

.

**No entiendo**

**By Flower of Night**

Las cortinas se mecían suavemente por la acción del viento que se colaba a través de la habitación por una pequeña ranura al costado de la ventana, además en la habitación entraba un pequeño haz de luz, ocasionado por la luna llena que alumbraba esa hermosa noche.

Todo este sublime escenario se ve a una hermosa joven de cabellos caobas que dormía incómodamente en su lecho, se podía apreciar claramente esto debido a que constantemente se revolvía en la cama, probablemente seria presa de una pesadilla como tantas otras noches sucedía. El nombre de esta joven era Susan Pevensie, admirada por muchas personas, querida y odiada por otras ¿Se preguntaran por que?

La razón era muy simple, todo se debía a la extraordinaria belleza de la que era portadora, así como mucha gente la amaba por su gran corazón y extraordinaria belleza, era objeto de mucha envidia, mas todo esto a ella le era indiferente pues su mente ya no concentraba en otra cosa que no fuera la persona que le había robado el corazón y que ya hace un poco mas de un año había dejado de ver.

Recientemente ella y sus padres habían llegado de un viaje a Estados Unidos, donde ella solo había logrado extrañar más a esa persona que amaba, así como a sus querido hermanos… sin embargo al llegar no había tenido mas animo que el de irse a dormir, ya que se encontraba muy cansada y con un mal presentimiento.

Súbitamente Susan despertó de sus sueños, respirando agitadamente. Lentamente se sentó en su cama, comenzando a reflexionar acerca de su sueño. Parecía tan real, pero ella se sabía que solo se trataba de una cruel broma del destino.

En el sueño Susan se reencontraba con Caspian, aquel joven que aunque no había podido conocer mucho, había logrado calar profundamente en su alma, quedando marcado como una herida en su corazón.

Susan nuevamente llegaba a Narnia, topándose con el, quien seguía exactamente igual como si ningún minuto hubiera pasado desde su partida, el se acercaba diciéndole cuando la amaba y que no podía estar un momento mas sin ella, acercándose lentamente y cuando al fin sus labios estaban por fundirse en uno solo… súbitamente se despertó.

_La ilusión se va de mí_

_Como el aire al respirar,_

_Tu amor ya lo perdí_

_Como un sueño al despertar._

El destino le parecía muy cruel, al ponerle a Caspian nuevamente frente a ella y cuando pensaba que podía estar junto a el, despertaba perdiendo a su amor y encontrándose con que el mundo en el que ahora vivía, no representaba mas que una pesadilla para ella. Se levanto de la cama, y se acerco a la luz que entraba por la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se observo melancólicamente la luna llena, que se mostraba ante ella con todo su esplendor.

_La luna saldrá,_

_De nuevo otra vez y tu,_

_Mi amor, no estarás._

Lentamente las lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro, mostrando la mezcla se sentimientos que se hacían presente en su corazón. Oh! Por Aslan! Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, quizás hubiera podido hacer algo para no irse de Narnia y nunca más volver.

_A veces no entiendo,_

_No se lo que siento,_

_Quisiera saber que hice mal._

Su mente reproducía una y otra vez, los recuerdos de su segundo viaje a Narnia y todos los momentos juntos, dándose cuenta que si hubiera estado segura de sus sentimientos, tantas cosas hubieran cambiado, sin tan solo le hubiera podido decir _Te Amo_, esa sola frase hubiera cambiado tantas cosas.

_Y nunca te pude decir,_

_Que muero por que estés aquí,_

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión._

Susan se dio cuenta que no le hacia bien, estar sumergida en esos sentimientos, después de todo… nunca mas se volverían a ver. Rápidamente camino hacia la salida de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana no se encontraba en ella. La casa se encontraba en silencio, lo que hacia que resintiera su soledad, y no pudiera evitar volver a recordar… recordarlo a el, tan perfecto, tan sublime con su hermosa sonrisa, su dulce voz pronunciando su nombre y el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos…

_Tu recuerdo es una flor,_

_El perfume de tu voz, uh, uh, uh_

_Tu silencio es un rumor,_

_Que me llena de dolor._

Susan bajaba lentamente las escaleras, tan solo en camisón, aunque esto a ella no le importaba… tenia unos profundos deseos de salir de la casa a respirar aire fresco, como tantos otros días hacia para así ahuyentar a los demonios que la atormentaban… y después de un buen rato pensando, solo podría llegar a la misma conclusión de siempre, que por mas que luchara nunca podría olvidarlo…

_Y en algún rincón_

_De mi corazón, amor,_

_Siempre tú quedarás._

Continuo bajando los escalones, hasta que llego la sala de estar de la casa y la observo detenidamente imaginando que se encontraba de día, sonrió, aun podía imaginarse a sus hermanos jugando en el, Peter y Edmund jugando ajedrez y Lucy mirando distraídamente por la ventana, Susan pensó en lo mucho que le había costado fingir que estaba todo bien aunque la mayoría no resultara ser realmente así…

_A veces no entiendo,_

_No se lo que siento,_

_Quisiera saber que hice mal._

_Y nunca te pude decir,_

_Que muero por que estés aquí,_

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión._

Susan llego tranquilamente al patio trasero de la casa, donde en el reposaba un gran roble, que le recordaba mucho el árbol que le había servido de portal para volver a Inglaterra. Se giro sobre sus desnudos talones, pues no se había puesto ni zapatos, y se dirigió al lado contrario de donde se hallaba el árbol y cuando se disponía a seguir caminando, escucho una voz que susurraba _"Caspian"_ lo que hizo que de inmediato detuviera su caminata.

_Tu sonrisa está en mí,_

_Tu recuerdo se quedo,_

_Quítame este dolor._

Nuevamente miro hacia donde se encontraba el roble, dándose cuenta que bajo el se encontraban sus hermanos conversando sentados en una banca que había bajo el árbol. Susan se pregunto que hacían despiertos a tan altas horas de la noche, cuando deberían estar durmiendo. Se acerco sigilosamente a regañarlos, fue entonces cuando nuevamente escucho _"Caspian",_ entonces se dio cuenta que ese murmullo no había sido su imaginación y que sus hermanos al parecer se encontraban hablando de el, cosas que le extraño de sobre manera pues nunca hablaban de el y de Narnia… fue entonces cuando Susan se percato de que por lo menos no lo hacían cuando ella estaba cerca, probablemente sus hermanos se habían dado cuenta de cuanto ella sufría con este hecho y para evitarle un posible sufrimiento… simplemente habían optado por callar. El darse cuenta de esto hizo que Susan sintiera mas amor por ellos si eso era posible… no había duda de cuanto la amaban ya que para ellos debía resultar ser muy doloroso no hablar de Narnia. Susan se acerco lentamente a ellos dispuesta a hablarles y decirles que esta bien que estaba todo bien… que aunque ella estaba sufriendo también amaba Narnia, y que no merecía que por su culpa callaran hablar de ese lugar… pero antes de seguir avanzando siquiera escucho algo que la dejo estática.

- Pete por favor júranos que lo que Lu y yo te dijimos será un secreto, Susan no puede enterarse que volvimos a _Narnia – _comento Edmund tristemente – Aun mas saber que _Caspian_ sigue vivo y que… va a casarse con la _hija de Ramandú… _

_Quisiera saber entender,_

_Como reparar el dolor,_

_Que siento en mi corazón,_

_si ya no te tengo mi amor._

Cuando Susan salio del estado de schock, corrió a todo lo que sus pies daban ese momento, no le importo que estos se hirieran con las piedras y tampoco le importo el dolor que esto ocasionaba, solo quería huir… huir para siempre

_A veces no entiendo,_

_No se lo que siento,_

_Quisiera saber que hice mal._

_Y nunca te pude decir,_

_Que muero por que estés aquí,_

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión_

Susan tropezó con una piedra en el camino, cayendo limpiamente al suelo, ni siquiera le importo… solo permaneció allí tirada igual que una muñeca de trapo, llorando amargamente… maldiciendo su destino, maldiciendo su vida, maldiciendo Narnia…. Maldiciendo a Caspian…

_A veces no entiendo,_

_No se lo que siento,_

_Quisiera saber que hice mal._

_Y nunca te pude decir,_

_Que muero por que estés aquí,_

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión._

No entendía como pudo suceder eso, ¡Se suponía que Caspian, la amaba! No podía casarse con otra, Susan se sentó lentamente dándose cuenta que había caído en una posa de barro. Sintió algo húmedo caer por sus mejillas, no eran sus lágrimas… miro el cielo nocturno, donde algunas nubes negras habían dejando caer algunas gotas anunciando que iba llover, casi era como si el cielo sintiera como se sentía en ese momento y la acompañaba con su llanto, otra gota cayo por su rostro, había vuelto a llorar… su alma se encontraba destrozada al saber que la persona que amaba, la había olvidado…

- ¡NO ENTIENDO! – grito Susan con todas sus fuerzas – por favor Aslan dime… que fue lo que hice mal… - susurro mientras su voz se apagaba – que hice para merecer esto… yo… solo quería permanecer a su lado… amarlo… con todas mis fuerzas…yo.. – Susan se ahogaba con sus propias palabras a causa del llanto.

Y en ese momento el corazón de Susan, la benévola, amaba por tantos y enviada por otros, cayó a pedazos, destrozado, ahogándose en su propia agonía, recordando por _última vez_ a aquel hombre de ojos castaños sonriéndole, mientras la llamaba con su dulce voz…

…"Susan"

Fue en esos segundos cuando su corazón cayo presa del dolor y fue incapaz de seguir adelante…

Susan se levanto del piso y templando, miro al oscuro manto nocturno, la luna y las estrellas, sintiendo un profundo odio a estas últimas, y entonces fue cuando Susan tomo una _decisión._

_yeah, aha, mi decisión, uhu._

_Tu recuerdo es una flor,_

_El perfume de tu voz._

- Nunca ha existido Narnia, Aslan y Caspian… todo era solo mi imaginación, todo eran juegos de niños que acostumbraba a jugar con mis hermanos….

"Y es así como Susan se olvido de Narnia… imaginando que todo era un juego de niños y que Caspian no era otra cosa que su imaginación"

_¿FIN?_

_**

* * *

**_

**Y eso fue el fic snif, snif… quieren llorar yo también quede con las ganas T_T me dio mucha pena hacer esto, pero era una idea que me estaba rondando de hace varios días y ya que se me quito la flojera me decidí a escribirla. **

**Espero que le haya gustado, ya que hacia un par de años que no escribía, así que como decirlo estoy media oxidada xD **

**Finalmente que siga haciendo fics de narnia solo depende de ustedes!**

**ASI QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW! ;) POR FAVOR!**

_**ATTE. Flower of Night**_

**PD: yo también odio a la hija de Ramandú muajaajj xD**


End file.
